1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power outlets, and especially to an extension apparatus of a power outlet.
2. Description of Related Art
An extension apparatus of a power outlet includes a plug and a main body connected to the plug through a wire. The main body includes a plurality of plug holes to receive different types of plugs, such as 2-pin plugs and 3-pin plugs. However, the wire may be tangled with the main body when the extension apparatus is not used, and it is inconvenient and time-consuming to untangle the wire from the main body when the extension apparatus needs to be used again.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.